Like Father Like Daughter
by Jadem1122
Summary: When Johnny's sixteen year old daughter starts acting strange, skipping school, talking back, ignoring curfew. Johnny can't help but think that St. Jimmy has something to do with it. Will Johnny be able to help her or is it too late? Please R


**THIS IS MY FIRST AMERICAN IDIOT FAN FIC, SO IN THIS JOHNNY MARRIED WHATSERNAME (HER NAME IS REBECCA IN REAL LIFE SO THATS HER NAME IN THIS) JOHNNY'S DAUGHTER IS ACTING STRANGE AND HE THINKS THAT IT COULD BE THE CAUSE OF ST. JIMMY. I DON'T OWN AMERICAN IDIOT OR JOHN GALLAGER JR BUT I DO OWN JOANNE ALTHOUGH I WOULD GLADLY TRADE HER FOR JOHN GALL JR. ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE!**

Johnny's Pov

"Where is she?" I yelled, pacing back and forth in the living room, every once in a while I would glance outside of the window searching for my missing daughter. Rebecca placed a hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me down.

"I'm sure she's fine. After all she's a teenager_"

"That's exactly the point." I said exasperated, running my finger's through my hair in frustration. "Just think back to all the things that we did when we was her age." I reminded her.

"Joanne's a smart girl, I'm sure that she's just over her friends house and forgot to call us. Now stop staring out the window like a crazy stalker and come help me make dinner." She demanded, although her statement did little to reassure my fears, I followed after my wife quickly.

"Here." Rebecca said tossing me a bag of lettuce. "You can help me make the salad, while I start dinner."

Cooking did not distract me from the fact that it was nearly three hours past my daughters curfew, her phone went unanswered and the glaring fact that I had no idea where she was. I couldn't bear the thought that something bad had happened to her. If she was lost, or was hurt...

Instantly I reached for the house phone again for probably the hundredth time today and dialed her number. Biting back the curse words that where on my lips as her voice mail filled the air.

After the beep I decided to leave a message.

"Joanne, this is you Father. Your Mother and I are worried sick seeing as we don't know where the hell you are. If you aren't home in less than an hour I am calling the police and fileing you as a missing person."

With a click I hung up the phone and turned around to face Rebecca, a dissapointed expression plastered onto her face. "What?" I asked self consiously. "She's my daughter, I'm worried about her." I defended myself, going back to helping prepare dinner.

She laughed. "Johnny, there's a huge difference between worrying and being overprotective. Joanne is fine, if there was a problem she would have called us."

"But she should have called us nevertheless. Her cell phone is meant for talking, not texting her friends. She's a sixteen year old girl living in New york city. There's dozens of rapists, pedophiles and drug dealers out there, and Joanne should have been smart enough not to go out alone."

"Our daughter knows how to handle herself. Weren't you the one who forced her to take all those self defense classes a couple years ago?" Rebecca recalled with a smile as we sat down at the kitchen table. She placed her hand over mine and pecked me on the cheek.

"Joanne is fine, now stop your worrying." She ordered sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I responded with a smile before stabbing my fork into the bowl of salad and stuffing it into my mouth. Cringing as I ate the brightly colored leaves. Ever since the pregnancy Rebecca had turned into a vegetarian. Forcing me into a life full of solitude, as I was banned from all kinds of meat.

I had to make up the ultimate sacrifice, giving it up. But it was all worth it to make her happy and occasionally once a week I would sneak out with the guys after work, stop at 7 eleven and then head on over to burger king.

"Look on the bright side of things." I said, a smile creeping up onto my face as I slid closer to her. "We have the whole house to ourselves." I whispered seductively into her ear, watching as she giggled.

"And you plan is what exactly?" She asked amused. "We could watch a movie, or you could help me work on my blueprints_"

"My plans are unfortunately something else entirely." I informed her, kissing her passionately on the lips as I started to slowly unbutton her shirt. As a loud bang erupted from the room.

"That's disgusting. Seriously? Urgh I'm never eating in the kitchen again! Get a room." My daughter screamed stomping hastily up the stairs. I blushed and turned to look at my wife who held the same type of chagrin as me.

I sighed and followed after my daughter, heading straight into her room. "Where were you all day?" I asked, trying to keep a handle on my flaring temper as she blatantly ignored me, putting her headphones in and turning the volume on her Ipod all the way up.

"Joanne I am talking to you will you please turn that off?"

She looked up at me, clear annoyance written all over her face. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm just trying to burn the image of my parents fucking out of my brain."

"Watch your language." I yelled. "And you still haven't answered my question. I have been calling you nonstop. I'm the one who brought you that phone and so I expect for you to answer it when I call you_"

"My phone died." She stated, interrupting me. I ignored her remark. "That's no excuse. Where ever you was, I'm sure that there was a phone available. Now would you be so kind to tell me where the hell you have been for the past three hours?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and flipped through a magazine. "I was just out with some of my friends. It's really not such a big deal."

"Yes it is a big deal! I had no idea where you was. If you were hurt or not, you should have called and told me_" I broke off, as I inspected her Carmel colored arm. "What is that?" I asked horrified as I saw the numerous marks.

Joanne glanced up at me horrified and pulled down her sleeve to cover her wrist. "I-It's nothing, I_"

I refused to listen to her excuse as I yanked her up from the bed, grasping her tightly by the wrist. "Do _not_ lie to me! I'm not stupid and I know exactly what these bruises are from. I can't believe that you would do something so dumb! Heroin? Really Joanne? I always thought that you were smarter than that!"

"How long have you been doing this?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "How long have you been lieing to me and going behind my back? How long Joanne!" I watched as tears began to fall down her face, leaving her a sobbing mess as I yelled at her.

"N-Not long. My friend's wanted me to try it a couple weeks ago. But I said no and then we went to this club today and_"

"And you said yes? Why? Because it made you feel cool that you was a heroin junkie like them?" I replied cynically, disgusted with the thought that she would have done something so obscene.

"Dad I'm sorry." Joanne cried. "It was a stupid decision and I'm sorry, I swear that I wont ever do it again."

"I doubt that." I snapped, releasing her arm and glancing around the room furiously. "I have absolutely no clue what to do with you." I murmured under my breath. "Drugs nearly destroyed my life, I almost lost everything, my sanity my life, your Mother..."

The way she acted, reminded me of a time when was possessed. It was impossible to believe, but I then started to wonder if she had a certain St. Jimmy in her mind too.

Like Father like Daughter as the saying goes.

**AND SO THAT'S THE END. AWW POOR JOHNNY, BEING A DAD AND ALL IT MUST BE HARD. ANYWAY I MIGHT WRITE MORE I MIGHT NOT, I DON'T REALLY KNOW BUT IT REALLY DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS. IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OR JUST LIKED THE STORY THE PLZ PLZ PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
